A Torre
by Senhorita Beca
Summary: A guerra se tornava cada vez mais aterradora, devastando tudo pelo seu caminho. Os peões eram derrubados e chegou a vez de atacar os cavalos e as torres para chegar aos bispos e logo em seguida a rainha e o rei, pronto para o cheque mate.


**A Torre**

_Por Rebeca/Pikenna_

**One-shot**

Nevava intensamente naquela noite em que a lua nem se quer dava sinal no céu escuro e atormentado por nuvens pesadas que caminhavam morosamente pela negra extensão. Gideon olhava para através da janela do quarto que dividia com Hestia, a qual dormia tranquilamente na cama que ele deixara a poucos minutos, saindo do quente para ir de encontro ao vento gélido que lhe fustigava o rosto e o peito nu. Ele observava a neve que caia intensamente do céu e cobria o chão, tornando-o esbranquiçado, mas não era um branco bonito de se ver, era um branco que vinha avisar a aqueles que lhe davam a devida confiança. A guerra se tornava cada vez mais aterradora, devastando tudo pelo seu caminho. Os peões eram derrubados e chegou a vez de atacar os cavalos e as torres para chegar aos bispos e logo em seguida a rainha e o rei, pronto para o cheque mate.

Gideon se sentia completamente imponente diante daquele jogo, porque ele não podia salvar seus amigos e nem seu irmão, só a si mesmo, afinal, ele não era um super herói dos contos trouxas. Nem se quer podia proteger sua própria namorada. Deu um leve soco lateral na parede ao lado da janela. Benjamin foi o primeiro a cair, o cérebro do grupo. Era injusto, ele era um dos mais alegres e bondosos do grupo, assim como o Edgar. Morto de uma forma tão brutal. E só de pensar que logo um a um seus amigos iriam cair, ele sentia um bolo se formar dentro de si que o torturava. Não podia imaginar perdê-los, era demasiado doloroso. Ele tinha vontade de chorar, mas não o faria, porque ele era forte, um trasgo como Dorcas costumava a lhe chamar, e assim seria. Sentiu braços o envolverem na cintura e um repousar de cabeça em suas costas. Hestia o abraçava.

_Pensei que estivesse dormindo. – Ele falou meio automático, sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção, ainda observando a neve cair lentamente dos céus e o vento de inverno assobiar macabramente ao perpassar pela fresta da janela que deixou levemente aberta.

_Está tenso, o que foi? – Hestia indagou carinhosamente e então Gideon se soltou dela, dando uma volta no quarto, mas continuando a não fitar a namorada. Como ele poderia fazê-lo se não havia esperança em seu olhar? Como ele a encararia se tudo – casamento, familia, filhos, netos, voar no Benny, o hipogrifo – o que ele planejou para o futuro iria desmoronando aos poucos? Um aperto no peito de Gideon indicava a ele que sua morte estava próxima, ele sabia, sentia, como explicar isso a Hestia? Não estava preparado a lhe dizer adeus.

_Os peões caíram. Atingiram o cavalo, agora vão pegar a torre. E você sabe que eu e Fabian somos a torre. – Ele respondeu com a voz falha. Como poderia deixar Hestia? Ele a amava tanto. Então ela o abraçou novamente e ele não se separou dela. Gostava de seu calor feminino se misturando ao dele.

_Estaremos juntos, não importa o que vier. O bispo vai proteger a torre. – Ela disse metaforicamente, referindo-se a ela e Gideon. Hestia era um dos bispos do jogo. Gideon se soltou dela, dessa vez virando-se para encará-la atentamente nos olhos azuis. O tempo de risos e travessuras ficara em Hogwarts. O passado não retornaria. Era preciso encarar o futuro.

_O bispo vai proteger o rei a rainha, principalmente a rainha que é a esperança do mundo. –

Com isso Gideon beijou Hestia com fervor, como se aquele beijo fosse o último que lhe daria. Ela era o bispo que tinha que proteger a nova geração de crianças que estavam surgindo naquele mundo conturbado. Ela sabia que seria uma das sobreviventes, lhe foi dito isso por uma grande bruxa que via o futuro, ainda que nenhum dos dois acreditasse em previsões. Ela cuidaria da criança que traria paz ao mundo, era o seu destino, não o destino de Gideon. A torre protegeria o bispo, não o contrário, afinal, o futuro já estava traçado.


End file.
